A Patent Document 2 listed below discloses an accumulation apparatus. In this accumulation apparatus, sterically-shaped products processed by a bending machine are stocked while being coherent with each other in a leaned state on a pallet having a backrest. Since the products are made coherent with each other, the products could be damaged. It is conceivable to storage the products without making them coherent with each other by providing partitions at predetermined intervals on the pallet and stocking the products in spaces segmented by the partitions one by one.
A patent Document 1 listed below discloses a storage apparatus for storing sterically-shaped materials, although they are not bent products, in spaces segmented by partitions one by one. When adding versatility to a storage apparatus in which partitions are provided, it is preferred that sterically-shaped products having various thicknesses, heights or widths can be stored. In the above storage apparatus, the partitions are detachable, so that each capacity of the segmented spaces can be changed by changing distances between the partitions in a stepwise manner.